sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Tell Me Why
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Tell Me Whyright|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' Roman *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Julio-2011 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Tell Me Why Oh Tell Me Why Honjaso uljimayo Geureyo nal bomyo usoyo Oh Paradise Kkumkkwowatdon nowa na Everything will be all right Ne yorin gaseume Geu otton gipeun noye sangchoga Marobsi neukkyojineun I sun-gan Sarangeul midoyo Oh Feel me now Sangchoppunin sesang geu ane urin soroga Gonna be all right Hajiman himdeul ttemyon Ne soneul jabayo Tell Me Why Oh Tell Me Why Honjaso uljimayo Geureyo nal bomyo usoyo Oh Paradise Kkumkkwowatdon nowa na Everything will be all right Tonight Tonight Gijogi ironalgorago nan mido Heureuneun nunmulsoge damadun Noye apeun sangchodeul Ijeneun nege modu mar-hebwayo Sarangeul midoyo I can believe Geudel wihan sesang kkumchorom ilwojindago Everything all right Hengbokhan geu sigandeul nawa hamkke heyo Ne salmsogeso sojunghan gon Hangsang ne gyote inneun no Motnan ne salme himidweojun bogo Dasi bwado dasi bogo sipeun no Oriljok nega kkumkkwo watdon Ne kkumeun baro no in-gol Jichin ne kkumeul dasi balkhyojun bogo Dasi bwado dasi bogo sipeun no Tell Me Why Oh Tell Me Why Honjaso uljimayo Geureyo nal bomyo usoyo Oh Paradise Kkumkkwowatdon nowa na Everything will be all right Onjena ne gyote hangsang sojunghan maeum Sesange bichi dwelgoya You Light Up My Life Hamkke utdon nowa na Everything will be all right Ne salmsogeso sojunghan gon Hangsang ne gyote inneun no Geure no no baro no No hangsang nal baraboneun no Oriljok nega kkumkkwo watdon Ne kkumeun baro noin gol Geure no no baro no No hangsang nal baraboneun no 'Español' Dime por qué oh, dime por qué No llores por ti misma Sí, sólo mirame y sonríe Oh paraíso, el sueño de tú y yo Todo va a estar bien Cuando esas cicatrices profundas en su corazón blando silenciosamente se siente en este momento Sólo creo en el amor oh me siento ahora, este mundo no es más que cicatrices, pero va a estar bien pero si es difícil para ti, sólo toma mi mano Dime por qué oh, dime por qué No llores por ti misma Sí, sólo mirame y sonríe Oh paraíso, el sueño de tú y yo Todo va a estar bien esta noche, esta noche, creo que ocurrirá un milagro Oooh Todas las cicatrices de momentos tristes se ven en tus lágrimas Ahora díselo a todos creo en el amor Puedo creer que tus palabras serán realidad como un sueño Todo estará bien Pasarás los momentos felices conmigo Las cosas hermosas en mi vida eres tú, quien siempre está cerca de mi has sido la fuerza para mi humilde vida te miro, y te miro de nuevo pero sigo extrañándote Los sueños que soñé en mi juventud eres tú eres la luz que brilla en mis cansados sueños te miro, y te miro de nuevo pero sigo extrañandote Dime por qué oh, dime por qué No lloro por ti Si, solo mírame y sonríe Oh Paraíso el sueño tuyo y mío Todo va a estar bien Este hermoso corazón siempre estará a tu lado y se convertirá en una luz para el mundo tú iluminas mi vida Nos reiremos juntos tú y yo Todo estará bien Las cosas hermosas en mi vida eres tú quien está cerca de mi si tú, eres tú Tú, quien siempre me mira Los sueños que soñé en mi juventud eres tú si tú, eres tú Tú, quien siempre me mira 'Hangul' Tell Me Why Oh Tell Me Why 혼자서 울지마요 그래요 날 보며 웃어요 Oh Paradise 꿈꿔왔던 너와 나 Everything will be all right 네 여린 가슴에 그 어떤 깊은 너의 상처가 말없이 느껴지는 이 순간 사랑을 믿어요 Oh Feel me now 상처뿐인 세상 그 안에 우린 서로가 Gonna be all right 하지만 힘들 때면 내 손을 잡아요 Tell Me Why Oh Tell Me Why 혼자서 울지마요 그래요 날 보며 웃어요 Oh Paradise 꿈꿔왔던 너와 나 Everything will be all right Tonight Tonight 기적이 일어날거라고 난 믿어 흐르는 눈물에 보았던 너의 아픈 상처를 이제는 내게 말을 해봐요 사랑을 믿어요 I can believe 그댈 위한 세상 꿈처럼 이뤄진다고 Everything all right 행복한 그 시간들 나와 함께 해요 내 삶속에서 소중한 건 항상 내 곁에 있는 너 못난 내 삶에 힘이되어준 보고 다시 봐도 다시 보고 싶은 너 어릴적 내가 꿈꿔 왔던 내 꿈은 바로 너 인걸 지친 내 꿈을 다시 밝혀준 보고 다시 봐도 다시 보고 싶은 너 Tell Me Why Oh Tell Me Why 혼자서 울지마요 그래요 날 보며 웃어요 Oh Paradise 꿈꿔왔던 너와 나 Everything will be all right 언제나 네 곁에 항상 소중한 마음 세상에 빛이 될거야 You Light Up My Life 함께 웃던 너와 나 Everything will be all right 내 삶속에서 소중한 건 항상 내 곁에 있는 너 그래 너 너 바로 너 너 항상 날 바라보는 너 어릴적 내가 꿈꿔 왔던 내 꿈은 바로 너인 걸 그래 너 너 바로 너 너 항상 날 바라보는 너 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop